


scarlet

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, NSFW, PWP, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in which Ruby's mistress acquiesces to Ruby's curiosity regarding waxplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarlet

When the first drop of vermilion wax touched her bare stomach Ruby flinched and hissed sharply between her teeth. There was a brief clatter as her wrists instinctively flexed into her cuffs. "That _hurts_ ," she whined, brow furrowing against her blindfold.

A velvety little chuckle rubbed against her ears, and the woman atop her leaned down to blow gently over the cooling wax. "It's not meant to tickle," she said in turn, scraping short nails up the young woman's side, leaving red welts in their wake. Ruby's spine arched into the touch and she groaned lowly.

The next bead of wax landed between her breasts and Ruby banged her knuckles against the headboard she was cuffed to. " _Ow!_ "

She tutted softly and shifted her weight to straddle Ruby's thighs. "You're the one who wanted to try it," she reminded her. Ruby could hear her nails tapping idly on the candlestick.

"I know," Ruby groaned, half-sulking. Ruby twitched as her considerably cooler fingertips idly spiraled out from her sternum to her breast. Ruby jolted sharply at the sharp tweak to her silver nipple ring, heat flooding her cheeks and stirring her arousal. "Doesn't—stop it from hurting, though," she managed through her embarrassment.

Ruby could practically hear the wicked smirk she wore: "No, I know. I think," here the cool fingers traced a lazy line down Ruby's stomach, "you might be enjoying it, though."

A tiny squeak escaped Ruby's parted lips as those cool fingers slipped between her splayed legs, toying briefly with the short black curls before deftly sinking inside her. Ruby shuddered—mewled softly.

She leaned down, the cool leather of her corset pressing coarsely against Ruby's skin, her breath barely playing against Ruby's ear: "I think you are, little red." She smiled against Ruby's collar and nipped her. "Play nice and I might reward you when my candle's used up, hm?" She barely brushed a kiss over her lips and then sat back up, letting Ruby breathe properly again.

"How—how big is this candle again?" Ruby asked, voice husky with want. She suddenly wasn't sure that the candle was so bad after all.

She got only a dark chuckle in reply, followed by the sting of hot wax against her navel. Ruby managed to stifle her instinctive yelp that time, reminding herself of the potential reward if she bore it well. That thought alone was enough to still her, to calm her panting down to shuddering breaths.

" _Good_ girl," she was praised. That alone was enough to send a thrill though Ruby's system. She felt herself nearly throb with desire.

A dribble of wax traced the curves of her breasts, setting a deep flush to already pink skin, and this time Ruby could do little more than moan. She wasn't sure if she was getting used to it or if it was something else but the sting doubled the slick heat at the juncture of her thighs. Maybe she could hold out after all.

"See? It's not so bad," she teased the bound girl, reaching out to brush a strand of hair back from Ruby's forehead. Ruby managed a decent pout at being patronized, and was only chuckled at in return. "Oh, come on." She began dripping a swirling design on Ruby's midriff, scarcely giving her time to reply. Cool fingers lazily traced the edges of the cooling wax, and Ruby's back arched instinctively at the change of temperature. "That's it, little red. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ruby groaned.

"Say it."

"I like it," Ruby breathed out.

"Hm..." Her fingers toyed idly with Ruby's nipple piercings again, lightly tugging and twisting the silver rings, sending little shocks of pleasure down her spine. "Try again, Ruby." Ruby nearly whimpered at the use of her real name. She could almost picture the way she said it—the way her lips scarcely kissed the air with her name. It always had a devastating effect on her.

"I want it." Her voice sounded faint, even to herself. "I want you."

"Mm, there's the magic words," she chuckled, increasing the pressure of her touch. Another spattering of wax dripped on Ruby's hips, making her spasm sharply. Ruby wanted nothing more than for her to move her hand down, to absolutely annihilate her, to devour her whole in that moment. "Spread your legs, Ruby." She did so eagerly, desperate for relief.

She dragged her nails down her thighs, raising scarlet welts again, and—the scalding red wax followed, bombarding Ruby with painful pleasure, sealing the scratches on her skin and making Ruby gasp and tremble.

"Please," the word broke loose from Ruby's lips before she had the chance to register that it was there.

A soft, amused exhale—then, "Since you asked so nicely."

Her weight left Ruby's body entirely for a moment, leaving her breathless and wanting, needing, and then there was a sharp blow, the smell of extinguished flame, and then the mattress sank again as she climbed back up. Cool hands pressed scratched, scorched thighs open, and then her fingers were crooked inside Ruby, massaging roughly—a pierced tongue joined fingers and Ruby could only cry out at the ceiling and beg.

If the wax had put her on the edge, her mistress now held her over it, barely barely taunting her with the possibility of going over, holding her there, whispering filthy promises into passion-slicked skin and finally, finally Ruby was granted permission to come utterly undone in her mistress' hands, giving short, staccato shouts to any higher being who cared to hear her delight as nails scraped along hips and buttocks and marked Ruby as hers, hers, hers...

Ruby wasn't sure when the blindfold was taken off her, but suddenly she could see again and Cinder was pressing hot kisses against her jaw and ear and gently peeling the hardened scarlet wax from her sensitive skin. "Good girl," Cinder purred against her, sending chills down Ruby's spine again. "Good girl."

 


End file.
